Indescribable Hunger
by jonasfangirling
Summary: Marshall Lee is hungry, and the color red isn't enough. He doesn't know what has come over him, but that doesn't matter anymore. No, he wants blood, human blood. And he knows just how to get some... some OOC


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I kinda wanna make this a one-shot. Period. Done. But if you seem to like it, then i _may_ make it a three-shot or something, idk. Im bad at updating on my other story too.**

**Okai, read on c:**

Marshall Lee sat underneath his favorite tree, sucking the delicious red color from an apple. Relishing the feeling of penetrating the skin with his fangs and sucking out it's life, leaving him with a soggy pile of grey pulp and peel. He tossed it aside, it landing with a _plop! _and slouched even lower against the bark at an attempt for an afternoon nap. Trying to ignore the angry cries from his stomach, demanding something more, _substantial. _He picked up the last strawberry from his basket and popped it in his mouth, hopping to calm down the angry bellows from below, but it only died down a little. Thus giving him a chance to fly back home to his cave.

He hovered in front of his fridge, searching for his secret stash of blood. _Human _blood as old as the Mushroom War that his mother had given him for his 1,000 birthday. She and his dad had insisted that he can't survive off of fruit alone, that he needed the nutrients and blah blah blah, he stopped listening after that. But he hadn't found reason to open it until a week ago, when his hunger and craves had finally caught up to him. Usually, an apple and fresh strawberries every day did the trick. Now, there was this extra push in his gut that always throbbed and always hungered for more. It was almost like an impulse to attack the first thing that had a vein showing. He had'nt drank from the source in centuries... until of course, 3 nights ago.

He had been strumming on his guitar in the air when he saw Tree Trunks come out of his home. He was trotting along on his short, stubby feet, when all of a sudden, _WHAM! _Down he went over a tree root, scrapping his knees on the ruff soil. Marshall's nose twitched with the smell of blood and saw the red liquid oozing from the large gash. Just the sight of it made him drool and his stomach hungry. So. Very. Hungry. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but his body reacted before his conscience could talk sense to him. He floated down towards the old elephant who had not noticed him yet. Marshall raised his guitar and used the head to jab him in the temple. Tree Trunks collapsed in a heap and the Vampire King took the opportunity to sink his fangs in the fold of his right, front foot. The neck is more convenient, but you can get blood from anywhere on the body with a vein. This way, nobody will know it was him who attacked him.

He sunk his teeth in deep, sucked, and closed his eyes. The feeling was of something he had never felt before. It was empowerment over a being. Satisfaction in a part of his stomach that had been starving this whole time. And most of all, strength that he had never know he had. He knew he needed to stop, but it was so damn good he continued for a little while longer. Sucking the delicious liquid faster and faster until he felt the heartbeat of the old elephant grow faint. It's usually constant staccatos had become legato and more spaced apart, as if giving it's last fight before it would stop and give in to death.

Marshall pulled away, gasping and spitting out the last mouthful of the succulent blood onto the nearly lifeless body, splattering his pale, yellow face and body with red. The vampire looked down at the mess he had made and tugged at his hair, moaning with misery and anger towards himself. He knew he couldn't leave him there, then Trunks would die for sure. So Marshall had instead scooped up the body and flew towards the Candy Kingdoms infirmary as fast as possible.

* * *

Marshall Lee had drained all 12 pints of blood that night and knew that his hunger could never be satisfied with old or even fresh elephant blood. He needed a human's blood, straight from the body. But the only way he could get that is by paying a special visit to his favorite adventuress...

He shook his head at even the thought of doing that to Fiona._ But yet, maybe she'll understand and let me have just a sip. Nothing more than a couple drops..._

_Yes but remember what you did to Tree Trunks? He's barely recovering! You'll loose control!_

He groaned and buried his head in his hands, not knowing what to do. _I'll just have to avoid her for the time being, and get my act together. _But, as much as life likes to be impossible, a knock came at the door, followed by a feminine voice.

"Hey Marsh, open up. You have some explaining to do to me!"

Marshall fell out of the air and landed on the ground with a thud, he was so shocked he forgot how to fly.

"Marshall! I can hear you. Open this glob forsaking door!" There was angry banging after that and the vampire had no choice but to unlock and swing open the front door.

"Oh, hey Fiona." He said with a husky tone without even meaning to.

The shorter girl scowled up at him, "Don't you try _anything_ with me mister. Especially with what you did to Tree Trunks."

She raised an accusing finger at him, but he kept his poker face with ease and said with a sly smile, "Fiona, baby. How about we continue this discussion inside. Perhaps in my room," With each word, he hovered closer to the girl's face,"on my bed," he whispered the last part in her ear, trying to distract himself from her smooth neck. "With you under me?"

He closed his eyes and counted her silence._ Three... two...one-_SMACK! He cupped his cheek meat and looked at Fiona with a look of hurt, but he had expected this. After all, it was his intention, but she's supposed to be stomping away by now, with him enjoying the view of her retreating figure. But still, she remained on his porch, angry and persistent. He huffed, "Fine, we can talk in the living room."

Her features softened as she walked inside his house, plopping delicately on the couch. As he flew over, a hunger pain shot to his stomach, making him whimper and clutch his belly. She looked at him, concerned. "You okay Marsh?"

He looked up at her and winked , "You worrying about me know Fi?"

Fiona rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Just shut up and tell me if you did it or not."

He flew over to the armrest and said innocently, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

She threw up her hands, "Did you try to kill Tree Trunks or not?!"

Marshall knew he had to play dumb. Partly, because he needed to get Fiona away from himself as soon as possible, and the other half because she's cute when she's mad. "Why? Did something happen to Tree Trunks?"

Fiona balled up fists of her skirt and tried to remain calm, "Why yes, something _did _happen to Trunks." she spoke through gritted teeth. "He was brought to the hospital and deposited on a stretcher. There was only one witness and it was the elderly prince. He said he thought he saw you carry in Trunks, covered in his blood."

Marshall's heart stopped and sweat started to bead on his forehead.

"However," continued the adventuress, "he isn't quite sure because he has frequent hallucinations. I was wondering if you could verify your alibi." She looked at him, testing him to see what other lie he could spit out.

But Marshall wasn't listening anymore. Seeing that Fiona was very aggravated with him, a vein in her neck pulsed and danced with her every word. That instinct feeling in his gut wrenched at his body to move towards her, but it seems as though his heart was just as fast and reminded him one tiny, important detail.

Marshall Lee was in love with Fiona the human.

Crazy right? But all those times he's been flirting with her, was also because he would _like _those things to happen. But his stomach had a mind of it's own, and it was saying. _Drink the blood from this human. Do it! I dare you. _His palms also became sweaty and he continuously licked his lips. Saliva now dripping from his fangs. He could already feel the transformation coming on. His pupils dilated and covered the whites of his eyes, and in the center, a red dot. _Great, Here comes the demon eyes. _His muscles seemed to double in size as well, bulging out of his once loose red flannel.

And there sat the beautiful Fiona, staring at him wide eyed with a mix of fear and shock on her face. "M-M-Marshall?"

He didn't respond, but instead tried to fight against the force in the pit of his stomach that is now controlling his body. He shook his head, took a step back and breathed out only one word before the beast inside finally took over. "Run."

Fiona didn't wait any longer, she unsheathed her crystal sword and dodged his first attack, rolling off the hard couch and somersaulting across the floor.

"You just got lucky human." said Marshall in a deep voice that echoed in her ears. Then, with blinding speed, he had the teen unarmed and pinned against the wall. She cried out and struggled helplessly against him.

"Marsh it's me! Please stop! I'm begging you." Fiona felt tears prickle at her eyes while she pleaded. "Is this because I wouldn't go out with you? I said i wasn't ready, not that i didn't like you. Because i do! I really... *sigh*" He was gone, her Marshall, the flirty, goofy, funny vampire was gone.

Marshall seemed to sense her defeat and chuckled, "You gave up already? I like the feisty ones, their blood is tastier. But still, you are very pretty..." he examined her closely, taking in the sapphire blue eyes and golden hair poking out from her bunny hat. "Maybe when i'm done, you can be my Vampire Queen." he removed a hand from her shoulder and used it to caress the human's cheek, smirking when she blushed.

But despite her reddened cheeks, she took that moment to grab his wrist, twirl away from his grasp and flip him onto the coffee table. Marshall's muscular back shattered the mahogany with ease, dazing him fore only a mere couple second before pouncing up once again, ready to tear a certain adventuress apart.

Meanwhile, Fiona is running frantically running out of his cave towards the setting sun, hoping to make it home in time before Marshall can mobilize again in the dark. Her tiny feet pushed hard against the rocky soil and her calves were flexing to go faster. But unfortunately, not fast enough.

A strong force barged into her from behind and strong arms wrapped around her thighs. Taking her down hard and winding her, now leaving her breathless and limp. Big hands flipped her over onto her back and Marshall was straddling her hips to keep her feet down. Fiona threw wild punches at his face, but they never made contact. He eventually grasped both of her wrists with one hand and held it above her head while his right ripped at her turtle neck, searching for a good place to puncture.

When he finally spotted the plumpest vein, his eyes lit up like a child on Christmas. He really, truly wanted to get this over with as fast as possible, but something tells him he'll want to remember this day forever. So he bent down slowly towards her neck, noting how much she was shaking with fear. He closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue and circled it around, tasting her skin first. And the first thing he noticed was a wet saltiness. He followed the stream of water from her collarbone, all the way to her eyes...

Tears. Fiona, the badass of Aaa and hero to all, was crying. In fact, she was a mess.

The girl's eyes were squeezed shut and her face was red and blotchy. Her breath was shuddering and she was biting her bottom lip, awaiting for agonizing pain and her life to be stolen away. But Marshall didn't deliver, at least, not yet he didn't. He decided to have a little more fun instead.

Fiona laid on the ground, waiting to just, _die, _but instead felt him licking her neck. _What the fu- _

She felt it, the most surprising and craziest thing to happen to her at that moment. Marshall Lee's lips on her own, kissing her passionately.

Her eyes bulged open and she stared up at his closed eyes, confused and scared at the same time. His fangs delicately nibbled at her bottom lip, begging- no, _demanding_ entrance. She didn't know how she could refuse him, given that he had the upper hand in this situation, so she obliged. She had barely opened her mouth when his tongue shot inside, dancing with hers, craving even more dominance over her.

Except, even though sparks wanted to fly, she knew that this was wrong and that she shouldn't kiss him back. So, although not liking him having all this control over her, she laid there, lips parted so he could explore her mouth, but her not responding at all. That is, until he pulled away with a suction cup sounding POP! And he glared down at her with his demon eyes, obviously unsatisfied with her. "Why won't you kiss me back?"

Fiona scowled back, "Because your not the real Marshall Lee. Your just a monster that's taken over his body. I don't love you, and I never will." her eyes stone cold.

He barred his fangs and hissed at her, his spit splattering her face. She didn't even flinch.

Marshall Lee stared down at the sassy girl and considered just kissing her again, but he knew what the outcome would be so he instead growled menacingly, "You should have watched your pretty mouth, because now, you'll be my b***h. For all of eternity." He ducked in his head and sunk his teeth into her silky smooth skin.

The taste was of something he had never tasted before. It was warm, hot even! And the red liquid tasted something like warm chocolate chip cookies. Which was weird, because he only ever had them twice before in his long lifetime. The first time was back before the Mushroom war, back when he was still human. As for the second time, they were in a tree house... _Fiona's _tree house. She and Cake made him some for Christmas and gave one to him. He didn't suck the color out of it though, he actually _ate_ it. Chewing, swallowing, the whole deal. And they were delicious!

_Stop. You have no emotions. Do not react. You are my slave and will obey me Marshall Lee. Kill this worthless human._

He shook his head and, slowly now, sucked the living juice from of the neck of the person beneath him. The blood also made his senses sharpen, but mostly his hearing. So once his ears picked up a noise and maximized the volume, he winced in pain. The piercing sounds of Fiona's cries of pain and suffering, he pulled away and covered his ears, shaking and withering. Then, he felt something be sucked out of his whole being. His soul, body, mind.

_Everything._

Is was like a burden that had been weighing him down for a millennium was suddenly lifted. His craving for blood vanished completely, and he couldn't help but smile as this new feeling of _happiness, _finally took place in his heart. But the celebration could not last. Out of the corner of his eyes, was some sort of black mass, slivering towards his house. "What the hell is tha-"

He felt hand circle around his neck, cutting off air supply and his body was forced into the air. He clawed helplessly at he the person's yellow, furry hand and followed the surprisingly long arm to find Cake at the opening of his cave, her other paw on her hip and her eyes furious. "MARSHALL WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABYCAKES?!"

He looked at who he was gesturing to and completely froze. There, laying covered in blood oozing from their neck was Fiona, nearly dead and unconscious. "FIONAAA!" He grew into his full bat size and broke out of the cat's tight grip. He swooped down next to her changed his form back to normal. Then gestured frantically for Cake to hurry over. She stretched over fast and he gave out directions for her, which she didn't want to listen to. But it was for her sister, she'd do anything for her sake. Cake did as Marshall said and formed into a stretcher.

He ripped of a part of his white undershirt and used it us bandages to wrap around her neck. Not too tight so she wouldn't choke, but enough to slow down the flow of blood from her wounds. He delicately picked up the frail human's body and placed her on Cake. Then, he had Cake's arms wrap around his back when he went back to bat mode. Then, in almost super sonic speed, he flew towards the Candy kingdom, once again, delivering another one of his victims to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Marshall's cave, the black mass was slowly reforming into it's original form. Cells divided at an alarming rate, forming into tissue, flesh and bones. The body seemed to reform from the inside-out. First the skeleton took form, then the organs grew inside where they belonged, and muscle layered over top. The nervous system weaved it's way through, as did the veins and arteries. Pretty soon, the flesh covered the body and hair began to sprout in all the proper places.

The Lich was taking a new form. *****

He smiled and two pointy fangs sprouted almost immediately. Then, he reached up and patted down on his head, the soft raven hair slipping between his fingers. Also, clothes appeared on his body; ripped jeans and a red flannel. Everything was in place, all except for a hole in the left of his chest, behind the sternum. That's the one part of the body The Lich cannot recreate, the heart.

Because if there is one thing the Lich doesn't understand, it's love.

* * *

***Im going to make the Lich a man because I didn't even think a gender swap was necessary. **

**Well?... what do you think? Should I bother to continue, or just leave it at this epic cliff hanger? **

**Review and let me know :D **

**Live long and prosper,**

**-jonasfangirling**


End file.
